Masterpiece
"Masterpiece" (「マスターピース」, "Masutāpīsu") is the opening theme to the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime.tv-tokyo.co.jp Music information It is performed by mihimaru GT. The recording industry is Universal J. The lyrics are done by Maki Nagayama and Mitsuyuki Miyake. It is composed by HIKARI, Hiroto Suzuki and Mitsuyuki Miyake and arranged by HIKARI. Starting in episode 5, the opening adds new characters Yuma befriends such as Takashi Todoroki and Tokunosuke Omoteura when Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo join up while Kathy looks behind a tree. Videos 2IG-_-X0LYA 83HVgB2AyFc TGEIzEU4gE0 Characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Akari Tsukumo * Haru Tsukumo * Kotori Mizuki * Tetsuo Takeda * Kathy (seen looking from behind a tree when Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo join up) * Ukyo Kitano (in Yuma's class) * Takashi Todoroki * Tokunosuke Omoteura * Mr. Tsukumo * Mrs. Tsukumo * Astral * Fuya Okudaira (ESPer Robin) * Ryoga Kamishiro * Dr. Faker * Haruto Tenjo * Kaito Tenjo Duel Monsters * Ganbara Knight (appears as a card scattered on the desk in the very beginning) * Black Ray Lancer (card form) * Zubaba Knight * Gagaga Magician * Big Jaws * Gogogo Golem * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviath Dragon Lyrics Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun, They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love. The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation. It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth. The truth is, I was lonely. Until I met you. I lied to myself that being alone was easier. My favorite books and hobbies, they don't seem to match, You were the only one to nod in agreement with me. Happiness and sadness and anger and Do and Re and Mi and Fa and So and La and Ti and Do, It doesn't work unless they're different, the harmony and the scenario. No one is exactly the same, Because that's the reason for living. Even if the sounds are dissonant from time to time, Don't give up on the strength that will get you through. When we reach the edge of the world, The view we see will be the truth. Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun, They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love. The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation. It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth. Rōmaji Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyō mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyō hekotarenai de ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru jūōmu jin odore tenchikaibyaku Hontō wa sabishikatta kimi ni au made wa Hitori de iru hō ga kiraku nan datte usotsu iteita Suki na hon mo shumi mo maru de awanai kedo Kimi dake da yo unazuite kureta no wa Yoroko bito kanashimi to ikari to do to re to mi to fa to so to ra to shi to do Chigawanakya dekinai HARMONY to SCENARIO Dare mo onaji janai Sore koso ga ikiteru imi dakara Toki to shite dashita oto ga fukyōwaon demo Dakara akiramenai shinjinukeru tsuyo sa de Tadori tsukeru sekai no hate de Kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyō mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyō hekotarenai de ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru jūōmu jin odore tenchikaibyaku References Category:Songs